darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Straga
Straga is a creature from the Abyss and a general for the forces of Hell during the end-war at the battle of Armageddon, and the secondary antagonist of Darksiders. He is also the most powerful of the Destroyer's chosen, who defeated Abaddon in the prologue of Darksiders. Due to the outcome of the battle and with the Hellguard weakened, the Charred Council granted overall victory of the Apocalypse to Hell. Abaddon then made him one with the Black Throne and the jailer of Azrael, the Angel of Death. Straga was later defeated and slain by War during their rematch. Overview Straga's first appearance was on Earth during the End War, when he rose from a gigantic pool of lava and killed Abaddon when the latter was distracted. Straga's defeat of Abaddon caused animosity between War and the Angels, who saw War's presence at the time as deliberate intervention in the End War against Heaven, as War's presence was the source of the distraction that resulted in Abaddon's death. Uriel in particular felt that the presence of the Red Horseman on the battlefield turned the tide of the war in Hell's favor. After killing Abaddon, Straga engaged War in battle. War, though he had already been stripped of much of his power during the End War, held the advantage throughout nearly the entire fight but was critically weakened by the Charred Council before he could deal the creature a deathblow. Straga immediately seized advantage of War's weakness and defeated him. After Hell's forces won the End War, Straga became the focus for the Destroyer's gigantic spire, The Black Throne. The spire, which was able to draw energy directly from the Well of Souls, greatly empowered Straga, and he hardly ever ventured outside of it. He apparently defeated Azrael after the Destroyer no longer had a use for him, and imprisoned him in the Black Throne. When War returned to the Earth one hundred years after the End War, he made a deal with the demon lord Samael that granted him access to the Black Throne. There, he freed Azrael and faced Straga once more. Despite being empowered by the spire, Straga was handily defeated by War, who gouged out both of Straga's eyes and used his Voidwalker ability to carve up the inside of Straga's head avenging his defeat at the demon's hand and killing the last of the chosen. Straga's death caused the Black Throne, which was said to be "one" with him, to collapse entirely, cutting the Destroyer off from the Well and its power. Appearance Straga's appearance seems to be that of a gigantic humanoid, many stories tall, with skin that looks more akin to rock than flesh, and a face that slightly resembles a skull, further reinforced by his bald scalp. During his second encounter with War, his gouged right eye is encased by what appears to be hardened lava. His mace and a few features in his body have the reminiscence of the Tower he resides (which bears similarity to Gothic cathedrals), and his mace itself looks like a Gothic Cathedral's tower. Most of his lower body is submerged in a lake of lava - he fights by swiping with his huge arms or club, and throwing cars at War. Strategy First battle The strategy to the first battle is very simple. All you have to do is dodge cars that are thrown at you, and the occasional swipe of his arms. Be sure to also watch out for a line blast that he casts with a smash of his fists. After Straga throws a car at you, pick it up and throw it back at him. To avoid further complications, look behind you and if there are any cars there, and throw one more at Straga before he has a chance to destroy them. This should stun him enough to be able to walk up to him and introduce him to Chaoseater. When his head is low enough, run towards it and start hacking away. Repeat this until the cutscene where War stabs him in the eye. Second battle The second encounter with Straga comes towards the end of the game. Again, Straga is out of War’s reach and to make things worse there are no cars around. This time, he has a massive club to attack War with. The Voidwalker is the key to this battle. On his club, there is a portal as well as two on the floor, so make a portal on the club and one on the floor by War. Wait until he lifts his club behind his head and jump through to land on his back. Here War will find a weakness - a red eye. Hit it and then attack his face once War jumps back to the ground. Each time he recovers, Straga will summon enemies. In preparation for the next bit make two portals on the ground at either end of the floor space. If Straga raises his hand, dodge to the side to avoid the attack. He will then attack by placing his club on the ground and dragging it from one end of the room to the other. The only way to avoid getting hit is to use the portals so that War is mid portal when it passes him. Make sure to jump in the portal opposite of the side he placed his club on. Simply repeat the process of porting behind Straga, stabbing the eye, and attacking his face to end the battle. It is not advised to use Chaos form on his face as he is set to recover after a certain amount of damage, rather than a certain amount of time. Trivia * Straga is a very importing boss in the Darksiders series, as not only is he the first boss in Darksiders, but also the very first boss fight in the entire ''Darksiders ''series. * The word 'Straga' is similar to the Slavic word "Straža", which means "guard" (as in, castle guard). * When War and the Phantom General converse in the Demon tongue, it can be seen that 'Straga' is the Demonic word for 'warrior'. * When speaking, Straga refers to himself in the third person. Straga is the only foe to speak in such a manner. * As seen in the Art of Darksiders, Straga would originally resemble a large Cthulhu-like creature that could release lightning-like energy from his tentacle-formed arms. It is used as a character design for the Wailing Host in Darksiders II. * Straga and The Griever are the only Chosen not to have any additional titles. Gallery Ds_cutboss4.jpg|Early concept art of Straga. Used as a character design for the Wailing Host. Straga_roar.png|Straga on first meeting with War. Ds_straga.jpg|Concept art of Straga's death. Category:Darksiders Characters Category:The Chosen Category:Bosses Category:Abyssal Creatures Category:Deceased Category:Antagonist